


初日

by sachi930



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi930/pseuds/sachi930
Summary: Bruce Wayne 信守承諾，來到大都會和 Clark Kent一起迎接2021年
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 10





	初日

「Bruce！」

Clark看到站在窗邊的蝙蝠俠，急忙跑上前去。

現在已是凌晨四點，蝙蝠俠依然面無表情，但是他的制服上有污泥和顏料，臉上還有口紅的痕跡，可見高譚的壞蛋們在除夕夜大肆喧鬧一番，跟自家英雄倒數了。

「抱歉，搞到這麼晚。」確認窗簾拉上後，蝙蝠俠脫下頭罩，大呼一口氣。「今晚事特別多，小丑還差點要炸掉韋恩大樓，阻止倒數，我解決所有問題後就立刻過來了。」

「你可以不用特地趕過來啊⋯⋯我過去你家也可以，不是嗎？」

Bruce瞄向他。雖然是高譚寶貝Brucie的臉，不過嚴肅的表情百分百是屬於蝙蝠俠的，包括那緊抿的嘴唇。

「可是你會等我，不是嗎？而且我答應過今年新年要來這兒跟你過。」

因為方便，往年的大部分節慶，超人都會飛到高譚和Bruce以及蝙蝠俠家族共同慶祝。原本要在肯特家慶祝Thanksgiving，也因為突發事件而提早結束。

「借你的浴室。有多餘的睡衣嗎？」

「我拿給你。」

Bruce邊說邊脫地走向浴室。Clark尾隨在後幫他撿起盔甲放好，然後拿自己的衣服和浴巾，放在花灑間外。

「浴巾和衣服都在這。別在裡面睡著了。」

「就那麼一次而已！」花灑間傳出抱怨。

十分鐘後，身穿Clark印有Cookie Monster卡通的長袖運動服和長褲的Bruce走出來，頭髮還滴著水珠，脖子間掛著浴巾。

「你沒有正常點的衣服嗎？」

「只是睡衣而已，Bruce，沒人會看見。」

「那有穿跟沒穿都一樣吧！」

「別脫！」Clark趕緊阻止要開始脫衣服的Bruce。「這裡insulation沒那麼好，不穿會感冒的。」

現在只有攝氏五度，在太陽未上升前恐怕會掉到零下，不穿衣服睡覺的話就等著感冒了。

當今時勢，單純的感冒也會變得複雜，醫療人員為了肺炎忙得焦頭爛額，實在沒必要給他們增添麻煩。

「我做了簡單的三明治，還有一些酒，要來一點嗎？還是要睡覺？」

「我要。」

所謂簡單的三明治是卡芒貝爾芝麻菜蘋果烤三明治。融化的卡芒貝爾起司從切口處溢出，咬一口充滿蘋果的清芳味。

「爸寄太多蘋果來了，我只好每天變花樣來吃，不然很快就膩了。你要蘋果派嗎？」

Bruce想了想，還是決定回絕了。

「那我明天給你準備一些帶回去。」

「阿福會很高興的。有多的蘋果也可以給他。」

「好。」

今晚，蝙蝠俠難得的喝了點小酒，二人聊著兩邊的犯罪、瞭望塔的行政，最後到閒聊小事，Bruce的表情才稍微緩和下來，終於有些笑容。

當酒瓶空了後，Bruce稍有倦意地擦了眼，用手遮住哈欠。

「去睡吧，你忙了一整晚了。」

「再十分鐘就要日出了。」他看看牆上的鐘。「雖然無法跟你倒數，能一起看日出也好。」

察覺到Bruce的細心，Clark驚喜地揚起嘴角。

「要上天台嗎？你這裡看不到吧？」

「等等。」

Clark衝入臥室拿出羽絨外套給Bruce套上，外加圍巾、帽子、口罩、冬天的襪子、手套。

「鞋子就不用了。」

「你——！」

話還沒說完，Bruce覺得自己腳下一空，下一秒便被打橫抱起。Clark居然抱著他從窗戶飛到天台。在最高的位置坐下，將他擁抱入懷，二人緊緊貼在一起。

「這樣就不冷了。」

「你不怕被人看見嗎？」

「大都會看到超人，沒什麼好稀奇的。而且我飛得很快，不會有人注意到的。」

確實。剛剛那兩秒的時間快得他沒反應過來，只覺得一陣冰風刮面，下一瞬間自己身在星空之下，眼前不銹鋼的建築物聳立，遠方可看到環球時報的地球。

「很快就會日出了。」

Clark特意提高自己的體溫，讓Bruce很快溫暖起來，彷彿一個大暖爐，絲毫感覺不到零下的溫度。

「你真方便。」

「對吧！無論何時何地都能給你溫暖喔！」

這句話讓Bruce聯想到日本看到過的暖暖包，一小塊長方形的東西，只要拆開包裝，貼在外套裡便會暖和起來。當然，比起那東西，他擁有的更貼心更溫暖，也不只暖和一個好處⋯⋯

「日出了，你看。Bruce？」

懷中的人無聲無息，Clark低頭，見他發出細微的鼻息，早已墜入睡眠。

Clark苦笑，幫他把領子立起，繼續遙望2021年的第一個太陽在遠方緩緩露頭。

「Happy New Year, Bruce Wayne.」


End file.
